Should Have Been Mine
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Based on the 100 Pairings Challenge. When she went out with the Beater on her House team, Charlie felt it his right to be constantly by her side, always chattering on about what he had done that day. She had done the same thing to him countless times.
1. Severus & Lily

**Should Have Been Mine**

* * *

**Severus/Lily**

* * *

Lily had never loved him. He was sure of that now, watching her casket being lowered into her grave, Potter's as well. Buried side by side, just like they had always been. Lily and James had been a perfect couple, in everyone's eyes expect for his.

He could have made her just as happy as she had been with Potter. Happier, even, if she had dared to come with him.

But she hadn't taken the chance he had offered, hadn't leapt over the cliff with him. She had stayed, and been happy in Potter's stable arms.

He shook his head softly as they began to cover up her grave, watching her mother sniffle, struggling to hold back tears, her green eyes pooling up with salty water. Mr. Evans sat by her side, eyes staring blankly ahead, barely managing to blink, as he rubbed his wife's back almost robotically.

He felt the same way. Like a machine, forced to live in this world, live this way, every day, until grateful death came to offer some sort of relief from the pain.

A tear slid down his weathered cheek, and he disappeared, his cloak flapping in the wind.

With Lily gone, who could possibly love him?

* * *

**This is the first part of a ten-drabbled story, based on the 100 Pairing Challenge over at HPFFC. Enjoy!**


	2. Bellatrix & Voldemort

**Should Have Been Mine**

* * *

_Bellatrix/Voldemort_

* * *

Her eyes had been wide the first time she had laid eyes on him, sitting regally in his throne, conducting court just the way she had imagined in her dreams. She had dressed up for the occasion, her black hair loose in regal waves that trailed down her back, hands clutching the material of her navy-blue dress, stomach awash with nerves.

Her father had smiled softly, proudly at her as she had marched, head held high, up to the Dark Lord, capturing his red gaze with her dark eyes. She had curtseyed, dipping low, still with her eyes on him.

He was just like she imagined. "Perfect," she breathed out. He laughed softly, before leaning forward, cupping her face in his hands. She shuddered.

He ran his fingers over her face, testing the softness of her cheeks. A finger came to rest on her lips, and daringly, shockingly, she pressed a soft kiss to it, eyes still trained on him, waiting for his reaction.

And he just nodded, apparently pleased by her actions. "Perfect," he called out to her father, mirroring her earlier words. "Perfect," he whispered to her, making her bob her head in thanks, smiling at the thought.

Then his wand-tip had been on her arm, and she had been branded. The pain didn't seem to register in her head, as she watched him.

Perfect.

_Her Tom..._

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	3. Theodore & Hermione

****

Should Have Been Mine

* * *

_Theodore/Hermione_

* * *

He didn't know exactly why he felt attracted to her. She certainly wasn't high-ranking in the looks department, but then again, neither was he. No one wanted to go out with him, bucked-teeth, and greasy hair. His voice just made it worse, a raspy sound, one that belonged on a fifty-year-old man, not to a fifteen-year-old.

Her laughter had drifted over to him one day, when he had been sitting alone at the Slytherin table, eyes absorbed in a book, his nose almost touching the pages. Glancing around, she had watched her double up in giggles, hair falling like a waterfall to shield her face from view. Recovering, she had looked up, and met his dark piercing eyes with her honey-coloured own. A smile had come to her lips, before she returned back to her friends.

And he had smiled at her back, before shaking his head roughly, returning back to his book.

Theodore Nott could _never _fall for Hermione Granger. It just wasn't done.

So he had thrown her out of his mind, and gone of dutifully with his work, studying, writing, reading, doing anything he could to keep himself occupied.

So, when he returned for his last year, it was a shock to not have to do all of these things to stop thinking about her. She wasn't there, and that brought him happiness. He could finally think about her, and not have to stop himself from fear of actually seeing her the next day.

And when his eyes finally rested once more on hers, looking weary but happy, he smiled softly. A smile came back, playing on her lips.

And he finally realised why he loved her. Not because of her beauty, or her smarts, or the way she could seem to laugh for days. He didn't love her because she was Hermione Granger, decorated war hero, or because she was his.

He loved her for the way she made him smile.

Where everyone else had failed, she had succeeded.

* * *


	4. Ariana & Gellert

****

Should Have Been Mine

* * *

_Ariana/Gellert_

* * *

Gellert was odd, she finally decides, glancing over to look at him, laughing happily with her brother. He was odder than she was, with her charcoal-stained fingertips and messy blonde strands of hair. He liked to sing, loudly, whenever he thought no-one was around. His voice was horrible, and made her clamp her hands over her ears in fright.

He was nice though, and often gave her presents. That, she thought, was what counted. When she was older and if someone wanted to win her heart, she'd ask them to bring her gifts, small things, with not much materialistic value but with meaning all the same.

Somehow, in between those days of winter, when it was so cold her breath came out in small puffs of white fog- which she delighted at exclaiming at, a smile on her face- she decided she loved Gellert. Not in the way she loved her brothers, who were nice, but brotherly, but in the way her mother had loved her father before he had gone of and done the horrible, terrible thing that no-one was able to talk about anymore.

_A leer. Grins on their mouths. A harsh whisper in her ear. "You're pretty, aren't you, darling?" A hand clamped over her mouth. A loud gasp in her ear. _

Thrown away, like _rubbish, _to bleed on the grass.

Gellert provides protection from all of that, from the darkness and the memories. He is her comfort and adores her. Princess, he calls her, and it fills her with so much warmth that she can hardly breathe for the happiness.

Gellert is hers, and with her he will forever remain.

* * *


	5. Romilda & Harry

**Should Have Been Mine**

_Romilda/Harry_

* * *

Honestly, how couldn't he see? She was perfect, for lack of a better word. Her hair was curly, perhaps, but it wasn't as bad as Granger, for Merlin's sake! Her eyes were a delightful shade of almost-black, and her lips were kept in a shade of pale pink that complimented her pale skin palette.

Why did he like her? She wanted to wail, to scream, to cry, to force of all of these emotions out of her. It wasn't fair, it damn well wasn't fair. She was Romilda Vane, for God's sake, and she was damn well perfect. Why could he return her feelings? Why did he have to love Ginny?

A scoff escaped her lips as she shook her head, sending curly strands flying. Ginny Weasley? Come on, couldn't he pick someone at least a little bit better than her? Then she would have been able to accept his decision, and move on with her life. But, Ginny? She wasn't even pretty, she thought sulkily, pouting horribly, like a child who hadn't got their own way and was knowing making their parents pay the price.

A sigh escaped her throat as she complemented her situation.

Move on, Romilda.

_'Kay,_ then. She'd move on, but she'd never forget about Harry Potter.

The stupid glasses-wearing freak could shove it up his ass. He never know what he'd missed out on. Romilda Vane was perfect, and she was sure she'd find an equally-as-perfect boyfriend that was better-looking than Harry Potter, and smarter than him.

She closed her eyes to imagine her imaginary boyfriend. A smug smile played on her lips as she thought. Of course, he was smart. And handsome. And funny. And smarter than anyone she knew.

'Course he was smart. She stifled a laugh. He was with_ her,_ after all.

Harry Potter could go off and live his life without her. Honestly, she really didn't care.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	6. Draco & Ginny

**Should Have Been Mine**

_-she was going to die-_

**Draco/Ginny**

* * *

Her red hair fell over her face as she sobbed; body huddled on the floor in an attempt to protect herself. The wand that had been grasped tightly in her hair was now laying metres away, and there was no chance for her to grab it. She was defenceless, and she was going to die.

He watched from the shadows, with wide grey eyes, watched her dirt-streaked face tighten with pain, as his aunt stepped on her outstretched hand. Her cry of pain filled his ears, and he squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to escape the reality.

Where was Potter when you needed him? Draco was certain if Potter had been here, she wouldn't have been in this situation. The only person around that cared about her, was powerless to help.

He had been frozen to the wall by a particular nasty charm of an unknown Order member. If only he could break free. Then she'd be saved, and Potter would have to thank him, and he could actually do something of worth in his pitiful life.

He watched his aunt pull her to her feet, jabbing her wand into her neck. Gods, no. She didn't deserve death, despite the company she kept. He tugged at his arms, pulling hard, to no use. He was stuck, and he was always going to be stuck.

His aunt cackled loudly in her ear, pulling on a lock of red hair. Her eyes held a madness Draco had never seen. He closed his eyes, heap beating loudly in his ears.

Then, he heard the most glorious sound. Someone had come to save her.

And, when he opened his eyes to watch her dash across the room and hug her mother, tears streaming down her face, he was filled with happiness.

Ginny Weasley deserved life.

They couldn't take that away from her.

* * *


	7. Remus & Lily

**Should Have Been Mine**

_-he'd seen her at her worst-_

**Remus/Lily**

* * *

They shared common interests, he supposed, and that was what made him attracted to the one, the only Lily Evans. No, despite what everyone else thought, it wasn't because of her mass of flaming red hair, and the pools of green she called eyes that he thought he would drown in whenever he looked at her. No, it wasn't because of that.

It was because she was smart, not like any of the other girls Padfoot and Prongs often paraded around with. She didn't giggle stupidly if a joke wasn't funny; she didn't feel the need to cake herself in makeup every morning just to look pretty. He'd seen her at her worst, face red and cheeks tear-stained, and he wasn't scared off.

She was just Lily, and he really did like that. But he was Remus, and no one wanted him. No one. So he sat back and he became friends with her. But that was all it ever was, and he was too late. James snatched her up, charming her off his feet with a beam and a chuckle.

No one wanted Remus.

Friends with Lily Evans was all he was ever going to be.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	8. Draco & Hermione

**Should Have Been Mine**

_-she had been on his mind-_

**Draco/Hermione**

* * *

She had been on his mind since third year. It had been four years since Hermione Granger had starting occupying his dreams. She was all he could think about, whether it was daytime or night, she was constantly on his mind. He watched her, almost stalker-like, take her meals in the Great Hall, watched her slip inside her Common Room, laughing at something Weasel whispered into her ear, and paced after her when she was walking, hurriedly, to classes, a heavy book bag slung over her shoulder.

Something about her captured him, and forced him to look.

He didn't know what. But it was addictive.

It was stronger than the Mark tainting his arm. He hadn't been pulled along to Slughorn's Christmas Party by Blaise, the boy throwing their friendship out the window and inviting Daphne. The turn-down had prompted him to sneak into the party. He didn't regret it, even though he had been caught. It had been a delightful experience, actually doing something he could laugh about later. It had been worth it, just to watch her pause from running away from McLaggen, and look at him, eyes wide against the dim light.

She had looked beautiful, despite the desperation written in the lines of her face.

He didn't regret anything. Not even joining the Deatheaters. That had been a way to try and distance himself from her, to try and convince her that she could never love him, that his flaws ran too deep and too long.

Everything was worth it; anything was possible, if he just got to see her smile again.

That smile, that charming, captivating, perfect smile, belonged to him.

And his heart, it would forever live.

* * *

**Nearly at the end now!**


	9. Charlie & Tonks

**Should Have Been Mine**

_-no one ever did know the real reason- _

**Charlie/Tonks**

* * *

Tonks was, well Tonks was, Tonks was just something. She was different, and he liked that about her. In fact, Charlie had to admit, he liked everything about her. From her pink-spiked hair down to her yellow sock covered feet, Tonks made him happy and always knew how to make him laugh.

Even though they weren't in the same House, and hadn't known each other for very long, Tonks quickly became one of his closest friends. She was constantly badgering him over his current choice of girlfriend, and happened to be the reason so many of them broke up with him with a second look. They were threatened, and Tonks thought it pointless to them to feel so.

When she went out with the Beater on her House team, Charlie felt it his right to be constantly by her side, always chattering on about what he had done that day. She had done the same thing to him countless time, and payback was always best served cold, right? Eventually, he was happy to say, Thomas got so fed up with one Charlie Weasley, that he spilt up with Tonks, grumbling all the way back to his friends.

He should have been pleased with the result. After all, he had been harbouring feelings for Tonks ever since he had met her, and now, he finally had the chance to tell her. He had got rid of everything in his way, and he had summoned up the courage to tell her how he felt.

So why did seeing Tonks, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red from crying, and a half-eaten box of chocolates beside her, suddenly fill him with remorse?

So, he did he what any best friend would do in that situation. He took a seat beside her, dried her wet cheeks, and let her cry it up, her tears wetting the collar of his shirt. He fed her chocolates, and pulled silly faces to make her laugh, however feeble. He played games, and tried to take her mind off Thomas. He waited and he watched, until Tonks was snatched up once more.

No one ever did know the real reason why he fled to Romania after graduation.

* * *

**OOOH, second last chapter! Nearly done! Reviews are loooove.**


End file.
